This invention relates to a kick-molding and a drainage system employing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a kick-molding and a drainage system for below grade "floating" platform structures.
A wide variety of drainage systems are known which are useful in waterproofing building structures. For example, Molick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,800 discloses a foundation aqueduct and expansion joint in which a U-shaped, trough-like duct is positioned on the inner face of a building foundation, between the concrete flooring and the foundation of the basement of the building structure and which drains into conventional drainage tiles located underneath the flooring. In another embodiment, the U-shaped, trough-like duct is secured on top of the concrete flooring against the inner face of the foundation wall and is drained directly into a sump or drainage conduit for the basement floor and interior wall paneling can extend into the open top of the duct. In still another embodiment, the existing basement flooring can be routed adjacent the foundation wall forming a channel to receive the trough-like duct. In installations where the duct is positioned between the basement flooring and the foundation wall, the duct acts as an expansion joint. In installations where the duct is exposed at the level of the basement floor, perforated, inverted, re-shaped covers can be snapped into the open top of the duct to prevent entry of solid objects. The ducts are preferably formed of extruded plastic, although they may be made of metal.
In Beecham U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,443, there is disclosed an arrangement for preventing seepage through a wall from running onto a poured concrete floor of a basement or the like, which comprises a vertical channel member positioned between the wall and the floor and having flat surfaces spaced from the wall, and a water impermeable facing strip abutting the flat surfaces. A horizontal channel member having spaced flat surfaces abuts a footing which supports the walls, and alternate spaced flat surfaces spaced from the footing with the concrete floor being poured directly on the horizontal channel member.
In Golden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,112, there is disclosed a resilient strip for self-sealing, self-stabilizing installation in a floor expansion void located in the walls of a room and the edge of the floor. The main body of the resilient strip is generally triangular in cross-section with a recessed base adapted to engage the wall side of the expansion void and a truncated apex adapted to seal against the floor side of the expansion void adjacent its work edge, thereby placing the upper and lower sides of the strip in compression transversely thereof. The upper edge of the strip preferably includes an integral baseboard flange tapering to a thin wall-hugging edge. The strip requires fasteners or adhesives for installation.
In DiCello, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,386, there is disclosed a drainage system for draining water away from a building having a horizontal base and walls extending vertically from the base. The system includes first drain means located in a first trough provided in the ground beneath the base inside the perimeter thereof. The first trench extends around the perimeter of the base and inside of the vertically extending walls. Second drain means is located in a second trench provided in the ground adjacent the ground surface and adjacent the perimeter of the horizontal base, the second trench extending around the perimeter of the horizontal base and outside the vertically extending walls. Gravel filling is provided in the first and second trenches and cover at least partially, the first and second drain tiles.
While the above described structures are useful for their stated purposes, they are in some respects, complicated structures which still do not solve satisfactorily the extent needed in the permeation of water at the cove areas, that is the areas where the concrete floor slab abuts the concrete foundation walls, due to saturated ground and high water tables by removing the water before its appearance above the floor.
Moreover, in most instances, they still involve the use of an open gravel channel at the cove for the purposes of allowing air and water to enter the system and facilitate accumulation of water. Still further, the described structures still require a two step procedure for creation of the channels and and do not remedy its unaesthetic appearance; or in cases where there are relatively complex structures. There exists, therefore, the need for a drainage system for draining water away from the interior of a building structure located on the ground and a molding for use therewith which is capable of ventilation, capable of permitting water to pass behind it to the drainage system, capable of accumulating water between the vertical section thereof and the walls of the building structure and which has an aesthetic appearance while at the same time, eliminating the need for a gravel channel at the cove area and also which permits a one-step application for concrete installation in that it can be used as well as the form, being placed in situ on paving the concrete floor. The present invention fulfills such a need.
The foregoing objects and advantages, together with other objects and advantages, are set forth in the following disclosure.